


Reminisants

by StephHoechlin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Choking, Desperate Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, ravager sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: It’s always a good time when the blue-skinned ravager Captain comes into town.





	Reminisants

“I need to get laid.” You sighed, thumping heavily onto the bar stool beside your sister which had her laughing; giving her a stink-eye.

“Take your pick. This bar’s full of choices.” Your nose scrunched at the thought, casting your eyes around the crowded stingy place and grunting in distaste.

“Don’t think so.”

“Oh…yeah…he’s a little disturbing.” Your sibling muttered, glancing at the end of the bar which had you doing the same; glaring at the sickly looking male that was eyeing you up. Once he saw you’d noticed him he stood and began making his way over to you, prompting you to casually pull out your gun and point it at him; stopping him abruptly as he stared wide-eyed at you wielding a weapon his way.

“Back up.” You stated, staring hard at him to get your point across; watching as he slowly retreated back to where he’d originally been once more. “Prick.” You muttered, stuffing the gun down your waistband; hidden from sight again.

“Ravagers!” someone yelled out a warning, causing your head to turn right as the group came through the doorway; placing a hand on your sister’s thigh to placate her when she tensed briefly.

“You got even more choice now.”

“A ravager? I’d either be extremely satisfied or dead after.”

“Didn’t you sleep with one before?”

“The captain.” You replied, casting your gaze discretely over the group and inhaling sharply at the sight of a familiar blue figure leading the loud group. “And he would be that blue one right at the front.”

“Yondu? You slept with Yondu?” she asked in shock, prompting you to shrug helplessly.

“He’s good looking for an older guy, plus I couldn’t walk properly the next day.”

“That good, huh?”

“Damn right that good.” You smirked, making her laugh and punch you playfully in the shoulder; catching her glance back.

“Well, looks like he recognises you from the massive smirk on his face. So I’m gonna leave and you can get your chance to be laid.” Patting your head she got up and made sure to give the group a large birth as she made her way out; you watching to make sure no one followed her. 

“Well ain’t this a familiar sight.” The voice drawled as a large presence settled onto the stool on the other side of you, causing your head to turn and immediately lock eyes with the captain that was almost twice your age; feeling a small smirk grace your own lips at the sight of him. “Looks like this looker remembers old Yondu.”

“You left a lasting impression.”

“Mmm, with the way I remember you clenching down on my dick I bet I did.” Your eyes rolled before you chewed the inside of your bottom lip when his hand settled on the top of your thigh; the desire you felt for him during your previous encounter rising up at a fast speed.

“How far away did you park your ship?” He laughed and angled his fingers so they barely brushed against the covered heat between your legs, restraining yourself from moving forward to get him closer.

“Someone a little eager for a second taste?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you fucked me more than once last time.” Reaching over you placed your hand directly over the lump in his trousers, hearing the intake of breath he took which had you palming him lightly. “You know, I’ve missed your big cock pounding into me. I often have to get myself off; no one’s fucked me that good since you.” His eyes darkened at your ‘innocent’ voice, yelping when he grabbed and yanked you from the stool; dragging you with him as he walked out of the bar, heading for his ship that thankfully wasn’t a mile away.

“Girl, you are gonna get one hell of a fuckin’ for turning me on like that in a bar.”

“Mmm, please master.” You moaned, hearing the growl that sounded from his chest; smirking as you knew what your submitance did to him. Reaching the ship he took you to his quarters and shoved you down onto the bed, making you spread yourself out for him as he stared hungrily down at you.

“Fuck, you are one gorgeous sight.” He groaned, removing his coat and boots before dropping down and settling himself over you; your legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck as your lips met in a desperate kiss. You moaned at his wandering hands, feeling him remove the gun from you before they slipped up the shirt you were wearing; connecting with your bra clad chest and squeezing roughly which had you bucking up into him. Pushing him so you were sat up you pulled the shirt over your head and threw it somewhere in the room; closely followed by your bra which had his face burying into your now naked chest, throwing your head back with a moan as he took one of your nipples into his mouth; pinching the other between his thumb and finger which caused them both to form tight buds.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” You breathed, making him groan as he pulled away from you; staring at you with pure lust.

“You could fuckin’ kill a man.” You smirked coyly and dragged your fingers down his clothed chest, yanking on the bottom which had him swiftly taking it off before you unclipped his belt; prompting him to stand beside the bed and rid himself of his pants and boxers, licking your bottom lip in anticipation as his rock hard erection sprung free. Positioning yourself on your knees on the bed you let his fingers fist into your hair, pulling your head closer to his large member and parting your lips; allowing him to slide into your mouth. “Goddamn!” he hissed, bucking his hips forward so almost the whole of his length was thrust into your mouth; making you moan which had his grip on your hair tightening. Your eyes flicked up, shuddering at the look of ecstasy on his face and feeling yourself become wetter; undoing your shorts and shoving your hand into your panties to get some friction, moaning again as you dipped one of your fingers into yourself while Yondu face fucked you. His head dropped down to look at you and a loud groan escaped him once he saw what you were doing. “You are one dirty little girl, darlin’.” He snapped his hips forward and the end of his length hit the back of your throat, causing you to cough as your eyes watered slightly; soon finding him gone from your mouth which allowed you to catch your breath.

He pushed you back so you fell onto the bed, removing your hand from your shorts and sucking the wetness from your finger which had you groaning at the sight; prompting him to tug the denim shorts down your legs along with your soaked panties. Your breathing was uneven as he spread your legs with his large hands, situating his head between your thighs; his face directly in front of your wet core. Grasping the sheets in your fists your head dug back into the pillow as he painfully slowly ran his tongue deep through your folds, jumping lightly when he flicked at your clit; his hands anchoring your hips to the mattress so you couldn’t move.

“Fuck! Don’t tease me.” You heard him chuckle as he continued, trying to squirm closer to him only to fail as his grip on you was strong. “Yondu, please!” you cried, feeling his fingers dig into your hips before his tongue thrust into your entrance; releasing a loud moan at the pleasurable feeling. Your hands grabbed the back of his head, pushing him closer to you as his thumb made contact with your swollen clit; rubbing it roughly which had you crying out as your body jerked in response. “Please! Close, so close!” You almost sobbed at the feeling of the orgasm washing over you; your vision blacking out for a few seconds as you spasmed, having to push his head away from you to get him to stop once you couldn’t take any more. your legs trembled as he made his way back up to you, kissing you deeply and tasting yourself on his tongue as he rammed it into your mouth; grasping his sides as you felt his dick twitch against your thigh.

“Ya still taste as sweet as I remember.” He smirked, hovering over you and looking down at you as you ran your fingers up over his chest; his blue skin a major turn on for you. “Need ya on ya hands and knees for me baby girl.” He rasped, moving away which had you scrambling to turn and get into the position he desired; keeping your legs wide to allow him easy access to you. “Beautiful.” He said lowly, feeling his hands fondly stroking your ass before he spanked you sharply; a whimper escaping you as you jolted forward from the action. “Look at you drippin’. Ya ready for me to fuck you real good?”

“Yes.” A second slap met your ass cheek, hissing at the sting.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, master.” You breathed, swallowing heavily as you felt him shift closer to you; moaning softly as he ran the tip of his hard member along your slick folds.

“I ain’t gonna be gentle with ya.” He rumbled, causing you to push back against him; giving him the indication that you wanted him. You felt him line up with your wet entrance before he suddenly rammed straight into you, resulting in you crying out in pleasure; giving you no time to adjust to his size before he began pounding into you hard and fast. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He grunted, grasping your hips as your hands reached up and grabbed a hold of the headboard; using it for stability as well as leverage for you to push back against him every time he thrusted into you. “Ya like me bein’ rough, huh?”

“So good.” You moaned, hearing him groan in response before his arm wound around your front; grabbing your left breast in his hand and pulling you upright so your back was against his chest, the new position allowing him to drive himself deeper and hitting your soft spot. “Oh god, Yondu, yes!” you screamed, screwing your eyes shut as you could feel the warm sensation building up once more; moaning as his other hand wrapped around your neck, not tight enough to completely restrict you of oxygen but enough to push you over the edge in ecstasy. Your walls clamped down hard on him, forcing him to pause his thrusts at the tightness and feeling your orgasm gush down your thighs as well as onto him; making him groan at the warm feeling as you gasped in pleasure.

“Fuckin’ hot darlin’.” He growled, starting his fast pace once you released slightly; prolonging your orgasm as you fell forward, forcing him to hold you up by your hips as he chased his own end. Three hard pounds later and you felt him pumping his cum inside of you; your body spent as you laid limply on the mattress, grunting lightly as he collapsed on top of you. “Jesus.” He sighed, kissing the back of your shoulder and brushing your hair out of the way; skimming his lips up the back of your neck while you shivered beneath him.

After a few moments he lifted himself from you and pulled out, causing a soft mewl to slip past your lips; feeling your whole body tingling as you forced yourself to roll onto your back. Yondu’s face was suddenly in your line of sight, grasping your jaw and moulding his lips to yours; making you kiss him back eagerly which had him chuckling as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You knew the both of you would have to shower to rid yourself of the thin layer of sweat the two of you currently had, pointing wordlessly towards the door where his bathroom was located; remembering it from last time.

“Join me.”

“How the hell could I say no?” You attempted to get off the bed, but your legs were still weak and you thumped to the floor on your ass after stumbling one step away from the bed; groaning lightly and hearing the older man moving to the side where you were. “Look at that. I fucked you so hard you can’t walk.” He smirked, prompting you to give him a light scowl before smiling as he laughed; reaching up to him for a little help only to have him pick you up into his arms and carry you into the bathroom.

“How long are you staying this time?”

“’Bout a week.”

“Can I stay in your bed so you can fuck me whenever you want?”

“Fuck, baby girl, do you even have ta ask?” He huffed a small laugh as he looked at you, letting you pull his face down towards yours as you kissed him; looking forward to the next week of not being able to walk due to the poundings this captain no doubt would be giving you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed some Yondu smut. I had fun writing this one  
> \- Steph x


End file.
